A vehicle seat is known from DE 198 24 931 B4 with a base, which is to be connected to the vehicle structure, wherein the vehicle seat can be adjusted at least between a use position and an easy-entry position, and the vehicle seat is guided displaceably in a track with at least one first, straight area and at least one additional area arranged at an angle hereto. Two supports arranged rigidly at the vehicle seat are guided in the track in this case.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,102,979 A discloses a vehicle seat, whose tilt can be adjusted while the user is sitting down and which provides a track guide with two rollers per track and a spring-type resetting means by means of a wound tension spring.